


Botany Got Me a Boyfriend

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the prompt: Star Trek (AOS), Hikaru Sulu/Ben Sulu, shared interest in botany is what brings them together





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: [Star Trek (AOS), Hikaru Sulu/Ben Sulu, shared interest in botany is what brings them together](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/741486.html?thread=98028142#t98028142)

"Is that a Talosian singing plant?"

Ben and he turned towards the voice that asked the question. He couldn't help but give the guy a very fast once over; posture said Starfleet, so did the neatness of his shoes but there was a strange...serenity about him, something that seemed to both float but suggest depth, like the roots of a water lily dangling in dark water.

"Yes, it is. We're the only ones with the right soil and grav containers to keep them alive in all San Francisco." Ben was proud of the botany shop he helped run, growing things, hands on, in this era of processing and synthesizing held a value he could never explain but felt, deeply.

"They're beautiful." the man said, coming closer. Ben found himself studying the face: beautiful cheekbones, strong jawline. It wasn't until his eyes fixated on the man's lips that he realized he was staring. With a certain intent.

"Um.Yes, you are. Them.They are."

The other man smiled, and Ben could feel eyes studying him in turn.

"Thank you."

"I...were you interested in purchasing them?"

The man put a hand out, pausing a moment in question, before brushing the leaves softly, a motion that Ben was transfixed by. Gentle noises came from the leaves, flute-like and windy, but low and soothing.

"Oh I would, but I'm shipping out in a few days."

Ben's heart sunk a little bit.

"But tell you what, if I find any interesting seeds out there I"ll bring them back to you." he smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Ben said. That sounded like a brush off if he ever heard one. A hot officer like that probably had much better offers.

"Who should I ask for if I do?" the man said, now leaning against a counter with relaxed confidence that Ben envied.

"Um, Ben."

"Hikaru."

**  
Ben was potting some redferns when the door chimed. He looked up to find Hikaru standing in front of him, smiling that full, confident smile, skin very slightly tanned, still very, very fit: lean muscles that his jacket did nothing to hide.

Ben blinked in surprise. He hadn't ever expected Hot Starfleet Guy Who Knew Botany to ever come back. 

The Vulcan Orchids that Hikaru presented made his eyes go wide.

The kiss made them go even wider.


End file.
